Smash Random!
by otaku-gamer123
Summary: Historia#1: La Corona de la Paranoia! Que pasa cuando una simple discusión es malinterpretada en una Mansión de llena de "mal pensados"? Es la primera historia de este FIC! :)
1. Chapter 1

Hoolaa! aquí me reporto! hehe aquí estoy esta sera mi primera historia en este FIC de historias random puede que teng caps, aquí todas las historias podrán variar ya que como solo duran máximo 3 caps pues lo estuve pensando y me pareció buena idea (ademas de que tome eso de las historias random por gearstory si mal no me equivoco en su nombre, me gustan mucho sus historias pero la diferencia en este FIC es que no solo escribiré de Comedia si no de todo un poco ya después lo verán! :) y bueno el nombre de "La Corona de la Paranoia" lo tome por... hmm jiji ya lo verán! lean y dejen sus reviews no importan lo que tengan que decirme díganmelo! pero de forma bonita si es un insulto o algo si? jiji enjoy it! tal vez pueda parecer yaoi pero no lo es solo amistad! :) hehe :D DISCLAIMER: Como ya saben! ningún personaje de SSBB u otro juego me pertenecen! ahora si lean!

Era un día soleado y un poco ventoso asi que por eso casi ningún smasher quiso salir se encontraban alrededor de toda la Mansión haciendo mas de una sola cosa, todo estaba bien una que otra pelea o discusión nada fuera de lo normal o bueno hasta ahora.

-Hmm oigan donde están Marth & Ike? no los he visto en toda la mañana... -pregunto Link a la vez que miraba por todos lados para ver si encontraba a sus peliazules pero no los veía. Sus amigos le dieron varias opciones unos le dijeron que podrían estar entrenando otros que quizás aun estaban dormidos en fin fueron varias las respuestas pero ninguna contestaba a su pregunta, a su lado estaba el ángel el cual miraba al elfo un poco extrañado debido a que este estaba haciendo señas muy raras a la vez que trataba de hacer énfasis en cada una de ellas..

-Hmm Link que te pasa? porque haces esas señas raras? -pregunto confundido a la vez que pasaba una mano por su cabello.

-Huh... no es nada.. hmm oye vamos a buscar a Marth y a Ike ok? -dijo sin mas al ángel quien lo miro no muy decidió a ir con el.

-Link no quiero ir, ve con alguien mas quieres?! -se limito a responder sereno el castaño a lo que el rubio lo miro confundido sin decirle mas sin ni siquiera anunciarle lo tomo por los brazos y se lo llevo corriendo hacia las escaleras los que se encontraban ahí hicieron 1 minuto de silencio para volver a lo que estaban, Pit solo se quejaba, -no te pregunte si querías! te dije que venias! -con esto el ángel solo suspiro resignado siempre era asi, siempre terminaba haciendo lo que el quería, al llegar a los pasillos ya Pit ahora caminando con Link a su lado el cual para estar totalmente seguro de que no se fuera a ir lo encadeno de la muñeca hacia la suya, el ángel a esto tenia su cara con los ojos entre cerrados a la vez que miraba la cadena suspiro y solo decidió seguir con el héroe.

-No entiendo Link porque haces esto?

-Porque quiero saber donde están Marth & Ike! -No me refiero a eso! me refiero a esto! -exclamo señalando la cadena el hylian solo lo miro con una mueca confusa y rió como idiota, -sabes que olvídalo, -suspiro y siguieron caminado hasta que al llegar por la habitación del mercenario se empezaron a escuchar voces muy familiares. -Escuchas? son ellos! -sonrió y se dispuso a tocar la puerta pero se detuvo ya que lo que estaba oyendo no le parecía algo tan normal.

====DENTRO-DE-LA-HABITACIÓN======

-NOO ANIMAL! ALÉJATE! NO QUIERO! -exigía el príncipe a la vez que se alejaba del mercenario quien traía una corona en sus manos al parecer era una de las coronas de laureles de Pit.

-Huh? pero no entiendo! que te pasa? no te va a doler! vamos! sera lindo princesa! -le dijo el mercenario riendo malicioso por el ultimo comentario el cual hizo que Marth lo viera mas que molesto con los brazos cruzados y desviando la mirada tenia una mueca de fastidio en su cara al parecer ya se lo había pedido varias veces esa faceta cambio al ver que Ike se empezó a acercar a el con una cara de "Te voy a comer", este se dispuso a correr de no ser porque Ike se aventó contra el haciéndole caer los 2 al piso.

-QUÍTATE IDIOTA! NO QUIERO! NO QUIERO! IKE YA BASTA! -gritaba ahora el monarca ya que el mercenario quería que a la fuerza se pusiera la corona, lo sujetaba de las muñecas con cuidado de no arruinar la corona porque si lo hacia bueno Pit no seria tan angelical como suele serlo adora sus coronas. Ahora sobre el, Marth dándole una mirada de odio y apretándose sus dientes de coraje, Ike estaba sonriendo malvadamente maléfico xP. -NO! -Ya! que no te dolerá princeso! -reto mas para si mismo que para Marth el cual no podía quitarse a Ike de encima era pues mas pesado que el.

Se estaban peleando cosa que no era raro al contrario era lo mas normal todos en la mansión peleaban a veces incluso por cosas sin sentido, pero bueno no era nada del otro mundo pero lo poco que se oyó podría que fuera malinterpretado por ciertas personas y sobre todo por cierto rubio entrometido y pocas veces incluso mal pensado, quien estaba pegado a la puerta con el ángel a su lado, este estaba con los ojos en blanco con una mueca de incredulidad con sus manos queriendo tocar la puerta la cual antes iba a tocar al contrario Pit solo lo miraba confundido con una mano en su cabeza.

-Tomando a Pit de los brazos, Escu... -iba a empezar a hablar pero no quería ser escuchado así que se llevo al ángel a su habitación y cerro la puerta con llave, Pit lo miro confuso y antes de pudiera decir algo el empezó a hablar, -VISTE ESO! digo ESCUCHASTE ESO! -decía paranoico, Pit lo miraba raro.

-De que hablas? y Link cálmate un poco me estas lastimando.. HUH? eso se escucho demasiado gay! hmm creo, como sea ya que... ya lo dije! xD (T.T)

-sonriente el ángel mas para si mismo, marco un gran suspiro, ahora el rubio lo miraba raro.

-ESO ES! MARTHY & IKEY SON GAYS! oMg! -hace una mueca rara con su boca al decir eso, -PERO NO LO ENTIENDO? porque no nos habían dicho nada? o... tu lo sabias Pit?! -pregunto el hylian sospechando mientras que tenia los ojos entrecerrados y miraba con desconfianza al ángel quien solo lo miraba mas que confundido.

-QUE? pero que dices! no son gays! idiota! -responde desconcertado. -Que no escuchaste lo mismo que yo hace un rato!? -Link ni siquiera sabes que estaba pasando ahí dentro! no hagas suposiciones estúpidas!

-No estoy suponiendo nada! es cierto! que no lo escuchaste? hah! ahora lo entiendo todo! era por eso que estaban todo el tiempo juntos! era por eso que siempre se pedían favores! era por eso que Ike siempre lo llama Marthy o Marthy-O

-El que le llama Marthy-O eres tu Link -.-

-Shh! aun no termino, y por eso lo llamaba princeso e incluso princesa y el no se molestaba! es por eso que Ike salva a Zelda porque cree que es Marth! -el ángel solo lo observo desconcertado, ahora si se había vuelto loco e incluso mentiroso.

-Que hades... OHH! lo siento Palutena! quise decir que rayos acabas de decir? como que Ike salva a Zelda! ese es tu juego idiota! y todo lo demás sabes perfectamente que Ike no es el único que le llama princeso/a a Marth todos lo hacen! sobre todo tu! y lo mismo es con Marthy! Link estas mas neurótico de lo normal! has tenido pesadillas con Ruto o Ganondorf últimamente? xD -pregunto entre cerrando sus ojos.

-NoP gracias a Dios... pero te confieso algo...

-Huh.. que pasa Link? y por favor suéltame me estas rasguñando.

-Ahhh si lo siento... me gano la emoción... -lo suelta. -Ahora si que pasa? -Lo que pasa es que he estado teniendo pesadillas con Grahim! ya no se que hacer! le pedí ayuda a Dr. Mario y me dijo que todo estaba en mi imaginación...

===========FLASH-BACK===============

-anotando en su tabla de color café, -Ya veo, ahora entiendo... -decía el doctor mientras miraba a Link como estaba de paranoico haciendo señas de lo que le pasaba y de como se sentía e incluso hacia énfasis en todo.

-Y pues usted se podrá imaginar lo que es tener que estar viendo a ese casi-violador-homo en todos mis sueños! ya no se que hacer! -se quejaba sujetando su rubio cabello.

-Link estas bien, lo que no esta bien es tu mente pero no te preocupes no es nada raro, y lo único que tienes es hypersusperparanioasensitive no es nada del otro mundo, todo esta en tu imaginación, trata de descansar y no ser tan neurótico que eso también te afecta yo te recomendaría que pasaras mas tiempo con Pit debido a que es un ángel te puede ayudar mas que los demás, tu sabes eso del Hurt/Comfort que ahora existe en los fanfics el te ayudara mucho con eso.

============FIN-FLASH-BACK============

-Hmm aunque ahora pensándolo bien no entendí que quiso decir con eso del Hurt/Comfort que dijo que tu podrías ayudarme... -decía el hylian mientras tenia una mueca de confusión y tenia una mano en su barbilla y la otra sujetándose la muñeca, -pero como sea! eso no importa ahora!

-Huh entonces que? y por cierto cuando nos quitaremos esto? -pregunto señalando las cadenas.

-Eso es por seguridad no quiero que te me vayas y me dejes solo en eso angelito. -respondió bastante sarcástico, el ángel suspiro.

-Ok, entonces que hacemos?

-TE DETETETETESTO! eres mas que un idiota! eres un imbécil! estúpido! -se quejaba el príncipe molesto sin poder moverse ya que el mercenario decidió amarrarlo a una silla bonita que había ahi, Ike logro lo que había querido que Marth se pusiera la corona o mas bien le puso la corona. El mercenario reía de manera burlesca, -SE LO DIRÉ A PIT! Y LE DIRÉ QUE TE MANDE AL INFIERNO POR MALDITO!

-Hahaha buuu vamos hazlo! si me voy te vas conmigo tu y el idiota rubio! y Marthy, -se acerca a el, -sabias que lo opuesto a "detesto" es te "adoresco" que significa en otras palabras que me quieres mucho! haha -se seguía aun burlando sabiendo que eso enojaría mas a Marth.

-Estúpido! la palabra "adoresco" ni siquiera existe! -suspiro fastidiado.

-No entiendo porque te molestas tanto, -pone una de sus manos en su barbilla y la otra en su cabeza, -no es como si esto te fuera a hacer hombre Oopps digo mujer xD haha -dijo en un tono burlón y sarcástico, el príncipe no podía soportar mas esa faceta de burla en Ike quería matarlo literalmente o tal vez físicamente.

-CIERRA LA BOCA!

-NO! NO! ASÍ NO ES IDIOTAS! Y POR ESO EL CASTIGO SERA QUE NO JUEGUEN CON SU FIGURA DE ACCIÓN DE MARIO POR 1 MES! -regañaba el rey Koopa a Yoshi, Kirby, Toon Link, Lucas, Ness e incluso hasta el mismo Luigi xD

-HUH? tengo figura de acción? -se pregunto el fontanero con ambas manos en su cabeza.

-Siii de hecho todos tenemos una propia. -comento la caza-recompensas comiendo cereal.

-En serio?

-Claro nunca salgas sin ellas! xD -menciono el erizo sonriente y sentado al lado de Ganondorf.

-Increible... .-. -finalizo en modo tétrico.

-Link que harás? no les puedes preguntar a los demas si Ike & Marth son novios solo porque tu mente morbosa así lo piensa! -dijo mientras miraban a los smashers desde las escaleras, por seguridad Pit lo tenia tomado de una muñeca ya que si a Link le da uno de sus ataques paranoicos corre sin pensarlo abajo y empieza a gritar cosas que no son del todo ciertas...

-Mira Pit no es como si les fuera a preguntar tan directamente.

-Entonces?

-Solo iré y les preguntare que si saben si Marth o Ike son gays. xP -dicho esto una gotita de sudor corrió por la cabeza del ángel.

-Link NO! -el ángel alzo la voz llamando la atención de los que se encontraban abajo, -oops... creo que hable muy fuerte.. -se limtio a decir sobándose la cabeza.

-Algún problema? -quiso saber Fox preguntando desde abajo.

-Son solo problemas de cama, es normal. -hablo haciendo que la mayoría rieran por dicho comentario, el ángel abrió sus ojos de par en par, con mueca de sorpresa aunque ya era común que Snake los molestara con eso, el héroe hizo una cara de confusión no entendía.

-Huh... problemas de cama? que es eso? -pregunto inocentemente el niño rubio.

-Huh... -corre hacia el, -no pongas atención corazón a lo que Snakey se refería era a que Link y Pit no tuvieron una buena noche! -esto solo provoco que los que habían reído, rieran aun mas, Peach solo soltó un "Oops" mientras que Pit se limito a suspirar era común que la rubia tratando de arreglar las cosas, solo las terminaba empeorando, mas por su parte el hylian no entendía muy bien las cosas.

-PEACH MEJOR QUÉDATE CALLADA! -Huh... SOLO LOS TRATO DE AYUDAR PARA QUE LINK Y TU NO QUEDEN COMO UNOS MA...

-NO PEACHY! ABSTENTE DE DECIR ESAS COSAS! AQUÍ AHÍ NIñOS! -el castaño estaba tapándole la boca a su princesa la cual aun seguía hablando pero no se le lograba entender nada.

-Hmm no se muy bien que quiere decir, pero gracias Mario. -murmuro en voz baja.

-Ah... por Palutena porque nos pasa esto... -suspiro cansado con una mano en cabeza.

-Vamos Pi... -se detuvo al ver que la princesa se acercaba a ellos, -que pasa Zelda?

-Hmmm Link puedo hablar contigo? -mira que están encadenados, -a solas si se puede... -finalizo esto hizo que Pit la mirara con un poco de indiferencia y entre cerrando sus ojos.

-Hmm bueno es que no puedo...

-Link si es por las cadenas sabes qu... -fue interrumpido por el ángel.

-Princesa no hay nada que lo que puedas hablar con Link que el no me diga, así que solo habla. -admite el ángel con los brazos cruzados a lo que la hylian solo los mira un poco confusa, Link solo sonríe.

-Pero... es que... esto es algo muy personal... -dijo en voz baja casi inaudible hasta se sonrojo un poco.

-Zelda cuando te digo que Link me dice todo es porque me lo dice todo, te confieso que incluso me hablo de su pri... -el héroe le tapo la boca mientras estaba un poco sonrojado a lo que se suponía que diría el ángel, Zelda los miro aun confundida

-Creo que lo mejor sera que hablemos en otro momento! nos vemos! -se retiran corriendo del lugar aun Link tapándole la boca a Pit.

-Huh.. pero.. Link... -suspiro.

-Ike ya me podrías soltar? ah y por cierto también quitarme esta corona! -pidió el príncipe un tanto sereno al ver que los laureles caían sobre su ropa.

El mercenario se limito a sonreír, estaba sentado en el suelo mientras tomaba fotos de Marth en la mayoría el parecía molesto.

-Huh... esta bien... ya me canse de que me estés insultando... no me lo merezco, te desatare pero por una condición entendido?! -al decir esto ultimo se acerco a Marth este asintió un poco asustado.

-Huh... eso fue demasiado! como se te ocurre decirle a Zelda eso!

-Huh... pero de que hablas? si lo único que le dije fue que me decías todo! cosa que es cierta!

-No a eso! me refiero que estabas a punto de decirle de mi... -se queda callado, de mi... de mi... de mi... huh... ahh no puedo ni siquiera decirlo yo! -se cubre su cara con sus manos avergonzado y con tal sonrojo.

-Huh.. pensabas que le iba a decir a la princesa sobre tu... -empieza a reír burlonamente, -hahahaa tu si que eres ridículo! -decía aun riendo, el hylian lo miraba molesto y avergonzado, -yo no le iba a decir a Zelda de tu...

Se detuvieron al escuchar un grito o mas bien un quejido tétrico por parte de unas de las Manos quienes se encontraban en sus oficinas, esto causo que de inmediato todos los smashers corrieran a la oficina que las manos se encontraban.

-Huh.. como es posible que todos quepamos en esta habitación?

-De seguro es porque es muy grande.. -dijo sarcástico, Ness lo miro indiferente y bufo.

-Que hacen todos ustedes aquí? -cuestiono un poco confusa Master Hand al ver que todos estaban en su oficina, mientras que Crazy estaba a su lado tirada en el suelo un poco lastimada al parecer las manos estaban jugando con magia y fue Crazy quien salio lastimada no era nada raro.

-Escuchamos un grito o mas bien un quejido estelar lunaticamente fuerte y decidimos venir, -a esto todos vieron raro al Falco, hasta los grillos hicieron silencio, -huh que?

Lo que siguió fue que empezaron a preguntar que era lo que había pasado con Crazy quien no se levantaba, pero si tenia pulso ya que de vez en cuando se movía para después volver a la misma posición.

Master Hand contestaba al azar las preguntas de los smashers pero eso ahora no era lo que le importaba a Link quien de inmediato busco a sus amigos claro con Pit aun encadenado a el.

-AHh! -con las manos en su cabeza, -Ike! eres un idiota! te dije que me quitaras la corona! Pit viene hacia acá! -le reclamo en voz baja para no ser escuchado por la multitud.

Ambos pelizazules se encontraban en una esquina de la oficina para no estar tan cerca de los demás, a veces solían ponerse algo violentos sin razón y mas estando en el mismo lugar que Master & Crazy.

-Ya no es para tanto princesa, estoy seguro que ni lo notaran, hola chicos! hola Linky! hola angelito! como están, -saludo como si nada a sus amigos mientras posaba su brazo sobre el hombro de Marth quien estaba por mas tratando de ocultar la corona.

El castaño noto que Marth actuaba raro y que esa sonrisa idiota de Ike no era del todo normal, aunque de cierto modo si, por su parte el rubio solo miraba el brazo del mercenario sobre el hombro de Marth se podía decir que casi se le salían los ojos.

-Hola! -se acerca a ellos, -los estuve buscando todo el día...

-Diras estuvimos.. -lo corrige el ángel.

-Si hehe estuvimos... me podrían decir donde estuvieron? eh? -cuestiono acercándose mas a Ike este estaba un poco confundido, Marth quería salir corriendo como niña pero sabia que se miraría un estúpido así que no lo hizo.

-Huh estuve con Marth porque?

-Marth estas bien? que acaso tienes algo en tu cabeza?

-Si Marthy-O que es lo que traes en tu cabeza? -se acerca a Marth mientras los seguía viendo fijamente.

-Huh... no-o-o-o es nada! hehe, -rió nervioso, -es que...

-YA BASTA! LARGO TODOS DE AQUÍ! HACEN QUE CRAZY SE PONGA MAL! -grito la mano mientras que con su dedo indice señalaba a su hermano quien estaba cantando y bailando -.-

-ONE WAY OR ANOTHER! I WANNA GETCHA YA GETCHA YA! -canturreaba la mano con un gran ritmo maniático, mientras hacia movimientos con sus dedos no por nada su nombre era Crazy Hand.

-PERO...

-NOOO! TAMPOCO PUEDEN TENER PERROS! (no se porque pero es me recordó a un cap de Bob Esponja xD)

-Lo siento Wolfy tienes que irte. -sentencio el erizo al lobo al cual todos para molestarle le llamaban perro.

-Que? -atino a decir Wolf ya casi depresivo.

-SALGAN! TODOS AHORA!

-I'LL FOLLOW YOUR BUS DOWNTOWN! OH YEAAHH!

Al ver que todos aun seguían en su oficina no dispuestos a irse, la mano se chasqueo sus dedos para que todos volvieran a la sala principal.

-ESO NO ES JUSTO! -se quejo Roy.

-Crazy Hand sabe cantar? -se pregunto el rey Gerudo confuso por lo sucedido.

-Yo me pregunto que como lo hace... -al terminar esto Ganondorf & se vieron uno al otro con muecas de confusión.

-AL FIN! yeeiii! ahora si ya no tendré problemas con Pit... -decía el príncipe quitando se la corona, lo que no se esperaba era ver precisamente al ángel detrás suyo con el hylian aun encadenado a el a la vez que Ike estaba recargado en la pared con ese semblante burlón, -huh... hola?

-Que haces con una de mis coronas? -cuestiono confundido.

Y TAN TAN TAN! jijii aquí se acaba! pero no es el final! decidí hacerlo un poco mas largo por lo mucho 2 caps mas! espero & les guste y cualquier error me lo hacen saber! que estén de lo mejor! gracias a todos los que leen y claro a los que dejan reviews!


	2. Paranoia por una Corona! xD

Lo se ame el nombre del cap! xD enjoy it!

-Marth te pregunte que hacías con una de mis coronas? -volvió a preguntar el ángel cruzándose de brazos, a lo que el príncipe solo lo miraba riendo nervioso sin saber que decir, Link & Ike solo reían burlones.

-Es que... e-e-e-e-s-s-s qu-e-e-e-e-e yo...

-tartamudeaba el peliazul no sabia que decir no por lo que en ángel fuera a hacerle no, no quería que se enteraran de lo que el idiota de Ike le hizo a hacer ademas de solo ponerse la corona.

-Vamos Narthy confiésate! hehe, -lo reto Ike burlón con una mano en su cabello.

-Huh Narthy? eso se escucha como Nasty? que significa algo así como: sucio, asqueroso, malo, feo y muchas cosas mas, pero Marthy-O como permites que te llame así tu nov... -no termino lo que iba a decir ya que el ángel le tapo la boca con sus manos con un gesto de nerviosismo en su cara, Link trataba de soltarse.

-Huh.. que pasa? -cuestiono con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño en señal de confusión el mercenario los miro un poco confuso.

-Que pasa? Link? Pit? -ahora si que se pusieron nerviosos al escuchar que el tono en la voz de Ike aprecia molesto, ambos amigos se vieron uno al otro y el angel dejo al elfo hablar.

-Bueno.. lo que pasa es que... hmmm es que... yo...

-Link esta celoso de que Marth y tu pasen tanto tiempo juntos! -atino a decir el ángel en un modo casi automático, Link lo vio con un gesto de suma confusión y hasta se desconcertó, los peliazules estaban confundidos

-Link eso es estúpido! -respondió sin mas cruzando de brazos.

-Linky se que no puedes vivir sin mi, yo tampoco puedo, pero amigo entiende tengo vida! -dijo el mercenario cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía divertido.

-PIT IDIOTA! eso no es cierto!

-Si lo es! no lo niegues! has hablado de eso todo el día!

-Si no es eso... entonces que pasa? -quiso saber Marth en tono serio.

-Hmm es... -fue interrumpido por el ángel.

-No trates de cambiar de tema! Marth te hice una pregunta y no me has contestado! que hacías con una de mis coronas? dime no te haré nada. -al escuchar eso el príncipe pudo sentir un poco de alivio, pero la sonrisa burlona de Ike nadie la podía borrar.

-Es que... IKE ME OBLIGO A USARLA PARA DESPUÉS TOMARME FOTOS Y SUBIRLAS A FACEBOOK, TWITTER, FOTOLOG Y TODAS LAS MALDITAS PAGINAS DE INTERNET!

-confeso el peliazul avergonzado a la vez que se cubría la cara con una de sus manos. Pit solo hizo una mueca de confusión, mientras que Link no puedo evitar reírse al igual que el mercenario.

-Hahah, -se acerca al mercenario, -y ya subsistes las fotos? -le pregunta Link aun riendo para recargarse con este.

-Aun no lo hago, pero para esta noche todo el mundo las podrá ver! -respondió divertido aun riendo.

-ESTÚPIDOS! -se acomoda su fleco para desviar la mirada, estaba molesto y apenado.

-Huh... -suspiro sereno alzo sus alas y sonrió con un poco de fastidio pensaba que era demasiado exagerado por parte de Marth hacer tal escándalo por unas simples fotos, -todo esto por eso? no crees que estas exagerando un poco Marth?

-HUH? pero que rayos dices? te parece poco? me tomo fotos con tu corona para después subirlas a Internet! tu sabes la vergüenza que voy a pasar por todo el mundo?

-reclamo el joven de brazos cruzados, el ángel lo miraba un poco confuso pasando una de sus manos por su cabello.

-Y espera a ver lo que se puede hacer el Photshop!

-informo el mercenario a la vez que editaba una de las fotos de Marth usando la corona de Pit con el rubio recargado en uno de sus hombros riendo.

-ESTÚPIDO! NOO TE ATREVAS! -amenazo el otro peliazul.

-Que tanto puedes hacer con esto? -pregunto curioso el hylian sin dejar se sonreír malicioso.

-Puedes hacer mil cosas! eso es lo que usan todas las celebridades del mundo real para que la gente no se de cuenta de lo arruinado que están! (ok eso sonó algo feo xD) es casi mágico!

-Huh... eso sonó muy cruel... -comento fugaz el ángel un tanto perdido pero al tanto de la situación.

-Eso suena fabuloso!

-Eso suena estúpido! -grito Marth ya harto de que se estuvieran burlando de el.

-Ahh! Ike ahora que lo recuerdo quería preguntarte, o mas bien preguntarles algo...

-Que cosa es Link?

-De seguro estupideces! -musito Marth acomodándose elegantemente su fleco.

-_No puede ser! este idiota va hablar! por parte de Marth no me asusta... pero Ike! es decir nos va a matar! y no solo de forma literal... no! no! nos va matar en todo el sentido de la palabra! por Palutena que hago?_

_-Haz lo que sea correcto... -esa era la voz de Palutena en la cabeza de Pit, de vez en cuando hablaba con ella de esa forma._

_-Pero que es lo correcto ahora? dejar a Link hablar? eso seria nuestra muerte! y no de forma literal! si sabes a lo que me refiero!_

_-Tu puedes fingir que no sabias nada, así no tendrías ningún problema con Ike sobre todo, ya que el que hará la pregunta sera Link y si el te culpa tu simplemente lo niegas todo y listo._

_-HUH! pero... eso estaría mal! Link es uno de mis mejores amigos! el mejor podría decirse! no puedo hacerle eso! pero Palutena que te hades te pasa? porque me dices eso? _

_-Yo solo digo que hagas lo que es mejor para ti estúpido!_

_-NO ME LLAMES ESTÚPIDO! ESTÚPIDA!_

_-Entonces no estés preguntando estupideces! idiota!_

_-LA IDIOTA ERES TU! _

Pit seguía teniendo una difícil pelea mental con Palutena la cual no era mas que una alucinación de su mente por llamarle así. Por otro lado el trió de amigos seguía en su asunto.

-Que es lo que me quieres preguntar Link? -volvió a preguntar Ike al ver que su amigo se había quedado en un sutil silencio.

-Bueno... es que... no es cualquier cosa...

-Ya habla! no lo hagas de emoción! -esa fue la voz de Marth apurando al hylian quien solo hacia muecas raras pensando en lo que iba a decir.

-Lo que pasa es que...

-LINK! DONDE RAYOS ESTABAS? -esa voz interrumpió toda conversación e incluso Pit salio de sus pelea mental con Palutena un poco perdido del mundo real poso una mano en su aturdida cabeza.

La responsable de eso era la joven caza-recompensas quien abrió la puerta de manera brusca y enarcando un poco las cejas viendo a todos con un gesto.

-Sammy... que pasa? -inquirió el susodicho un poco confundido.

-Cariño si quieres verme solo basta con que lo digas y nos vemos a solas en mi habitación...

-esa era la voz coqueta del mercenario quien sonreía de manera un tanto arrogante recargado en el marco de una ventana que estaba cerca a la vez que estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Porque entras así a las habitaciones de los demás! alíen-estúpida!

-reclamo el príncipe de Atlea soltando un pesado suspiro, girándose de lado al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Sam casi me... _creo que mejor no digo nada_... -el ángel se quedo en silencio, se limito a sonreír un poco raro.

-Zelda tiene que hablar contigo! y tu estas aquí encerrado como idiota con estos?

-Mira bruja, estos tienen nombre! -se defendió el peliazul menor con un tono un tanto molesto a la vez que miraba a la joven con un "LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ" el cual se absento de decir por que sabia como se ponía cuando la hacían enojar.

-Mira niña, esto no es contigo! así que "BYE"

-esto fue como una flecha directa hacia el autoestima de Marth a lo que se limito tirarse al suelo en posición fetal.

Ike lo miraba raro e incluso lo movió con su pie para ver que le pasaba y se sorprendió mas al ver que una aura de color rosa oscuro se formo a su alrededor, el mercenario estúpidamente trataba de tocarla, obviamente no podía hacerlo.

Pit por su parte tenia ambos manos en su cabeza viendo confuso la situación.

-Pero de que quiere hablar conmigo Zelda? -cuestiono Link en un tono no muy seguro de si hablar o no con la hylian.

-De seguro se te declara o te dirá que esta embarazada xD...

-comento el mercenario mientras que estaba agachado tratando de tocar la aura de Marth este solo se decía palabras en otro idioma.

-EMBARAZADA? PERO POR PALUTENA... oh espera, ya no voy a volver a mencionar a esa idiota! xD (hehe no tengo nada en contra de Palutena ni mucho menos de ningún otro personaje! al contrario me gustan todos! :D) digo PERO POR NAYRU! Link no sabia que tu y la princesa hacían esas "cositas"... eh jijiji

-comento pícaro el ángel a la vez que miraba con los ojos entre cerrados a Link con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, el héroe no pudo evitar sonrojarse por dicho comentario.

-CÁLLATE PIT! Y TU IKE NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES! Zelda & yo solo somos amigos! -aclaro el rubio un poco molesto con los brazos cruzados desviando la mirada.

-Yo solo digo qu... -fue interrumpido el peliazul mayor por la rubia quien solo observaba aburrida la escena con sus brazos cruzados a la vez que tenia un gesto de fastidio en su rostro.

-YA! no me importan lo que piensen! Link tu vienes conmigo!

-saca su _látigo_ y atrae a Link hacia ella para después tomarlo de la muñeca y llevárselo arrastrando, no le importo que el hylian se quejara ni que Pit también lo estuviera haciendo ya que aun seguían encadenados.

-SAM! ME LASTIMAS! -se quejo el rubio con un puchero a lo que la rubia solo frunció el ceño para después reír.

-QUITAME ESTO! -ese era el ángel con voz de suplica para que ya le quitaran las cadenas.

-Pit ya en serio cállate con eso! toda el día no has hecho mas que quejarte por esas cadenas! eres un ángel porque simplemente no las cortas o algo! -.-

-dijo el héroe con voz tanto arrogante e irónica al igual que miraba a Pit con sus ojos entre cerrados, el ángel hizo un gesto para después ver su muñeca y con tan solo hacer un chasquido, ya se había liberado de la cadena por la cual estuvo quejándose todo el día sin tener la necesidad. .-.

-Huh... que fácil fue... gracias Li... HUH? A DONDE SE FUE? -se cuestiono viendo para los lados y dándose cuenta que ambos rubios ya no se encontraban cerca.

Por esto el ángel ahora preocupado fue a buscarlos, pero antes haría unas cosas...

-Aquí esta tu héroe Zel! -finalizada esta frase la heroína galáctica arrojo a Link a una habitación la cual debía ser la de la princesa de Hyrule. Ella agradeció, acto seguido la caza-recompensa salio de la habitación.

-Ouch... eso me dolió... -se quejo un poco el rubio, poniéndose de pie, Zel de que eso tan importante que quieres hablar conmigo? supongo que debe ser muy importante para que hayas hecho que Sam me fuera a buscar... o mas bien que me trajera aquí... .-.

-Link lo que te voy a decir cambiara nuestras vidas completo...

-comenzó la castaña bastante seria en su tono de voz, sin saber porque hizo que lo que Ike menciono sobre "se te declara o te dirá que esta embarazada" invadiera su mente. Lo primero lo considero, pero lo segundo se asusto porque el nunca había tenido nada con Zelda en ese sentido, o al menos eso hacia creer.

_-POR FARORE! sera lo que pienso? y si es lo que Ike dijo? POR DIN! ni siquiera le pregunte a Ike y a Marth si eran novios! y todo por culpa de Sam! argh! ya lo veras Aran! siempre de entrometida! no me se me hace raro porque... _

-los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos por quien se encontraba con en el la habitación, la princesa lo había estado llamando ya mas de una vez pero este no lo había si quiera notado.

-Link que rayos te pasa? no me estas escuchando! te dije que esto es importante!

-argumento la hylian con un tono de ya casi molesto en su siempre amable voz.

-Huh... -empieza a jugar con sus dedos entrelazándolos,

-hehe lo siento... es que... estaba pensando en... _AHH! que le digo? para no sonar tan obvio? ahh ya se!_ es que me pregunto donde estará Pit... por la manera en que Sam me trajo aquí ni siquiera supe que paso con el... me pregunto si estará bien...

-mintió el héroe sonando bastante convincente en lo que decía, a esto la castaña cambio su semblante a uno casi depresivo. Sintió como si su héroe se preocupara mas por cualquier otra cosa que por ella y lo que le tenia que decir.

-Huh... ya veo... es eso... -musito con voz melancólica, algo que el elfo no noto era demasiado ingenuo en cierta manera.

* * *

Sin embargo, el ángel ahora buscando al hylian con el cual había estado la mayor parte del tiempo en ese día. Lo estaba buscando estaba tan preocupado por liberarse de las cadenas que ni siquiera de dio cuenta hacia donde se lo llevo Samus.

Tampoco se le ocurrió pensar que podía estar con Zelda ya que era ella quien quería hablar con el. En fin llego a la sala principal donde se encontraban la mayoría de los smashers en ese entonces.

-Han visto a Link? -pregunto Pit anunciando así su llegada al lugar.

Todos en la sala lo miraron un poco confusos, que no estaba con el hace unos momentos? Sin duda esos chicos si que eran raros... eso era lo que pensaban algunos en la enorme sala.

-Que no estabas con el? -cuestiono confundido pasando una mano por su cabello pelirrojo, esa era la voz de su amigo Roy quien se encontraba sentando en la alfombra jugando con Toon-Link & Kirby.

-Huh... es que...

-Que tu novio ya te dejo por Marth? -comento irónico Falco, a lo que Pit lo vio con una mirada confusa y molesta a la vez.

-Pe...

-Haha, de seguro y ya pensabas que eras "su favorito" pero sabes perfectamente que Link esta mas que enamorado de Marth jamas lo dejara de querer por nadie, y mira que Zel se ha esforzado en eso. xD

-agrego mas que sarcástico Fox causando que mas de uno se comenzara a reír a carcajadas por dicho comentario.

Pit solo hizo una mueca de extrema confusión al darse cuenta de lo morbosos que podían llegar a ser sus compañeros, no pensaba que fueran tal mal pensados. Ok de acuerdo a veces era demasiado inocentemente-ingenuo. T.T

-PERO QUE CLASE DE PERVERTIDO-MORBOSOS-MAL-PENSADOS SON USTEDES!? -exclamo molesto e indignado por lo que estaban diciendo sus compañeros los cuales no paraban de comentar cosas pervertidas y reír por lo antes dicho por McCloud.

-Los peores en tu existencia! xD -hablo Wario sonando como personaje de caricatura.

-Hahahaha pero vamos! no es tan malo! -menciono King DeDeDe sin parar de reír.

-TODOS SON UNOS TONTOS! -con esto el ángel se fue del lugar, aun escuchando las risas de sus compañeros y uno que otro comentario acerca de la relación de Link con estos 2. -como es posible que sean así?

-se preguntaba en su mente al igual que seguía caminando por los pasillos.

* * *

-Huh... -se sienta sintiéndose un poco mareado, -donde estoy? -se sujeta la cabeza con ambas manos y para ver a su alrededor.

-Al fin despiertas princesa, creí que algo malo te había pasado con esa flecha que aprecio de la nada y con esa aura de color de niña que aparecieron hace rato. -comento Ike jugando con un peluche Goomba, recostado en la cama viendo a Marth quien apenas despertaba por lo de hace unos momentos.

-QUE? pero que estas diciendo! ahh mi cabeza... -exclamo y se quejo para ponerse de pie e ir hacia donde estaba Ike para sentarse en la cama. -porque rayos dices eso idiota?

-Porque fue lo que paso, quieres que te lo cuente de nuevo? -inquirió sonriente el peliazul ignorando lo arrogante del otro.

Marth enarco una ceja para suspirar pesadamente y recordar que se sentía mal.

-No quiero escuchar estupideces! me voy de aquí! -dispuesto a ponerse pie e ir a la sala principal, de no ser porque al momento de hacerlo cayo boca abajo, no sabia porque pero estaba muy débil.

-pero que rayos me pasa!? -pasa una mano por su frente. -Ike ayúdame a levantarme & llévame a la sala principal ahora mismo! es una orden subordinado de bandita en la frente! xD

-HUH? -sube una ceja y deja caer al Goomba, -que quieres decir con "subordinado de bandita en la frente" exactamente? -quiso saber el de cabello azul confuso por lo que el príncipe le había dicho.

-Huh... es una manera de dar una orden! así que haz lo que te dije ahora! -atino a decir el monarca con una sonrisa nerviosa e igualmente falsa.

-Huh... no entiendo muy bien... y como sea no me importa... de acuerdo te llevare hasta la sala. -se levanta de la cama & se acerca a Marth. -pero antes...  
-Que pasa?

-Hmmm... -va y recoge la corona de laureles de Pit la cual aun estaba tirada en el suelo, ya que debido a todo el escándalo causado el ángel ni siquiera se acordó de llevársela. -creo que te falta algo princeso.. jijij...

-sonrió con malicia mientras se podía ver una aura de llamas color negro a su alrededor, haciendo que Marth lo mirara como un perrito asustado.

-No otra vez...

* * *

-Ahh! donde rayos esta ese idiota! -se seguía preguntando en ángel, con ambas manos sujetando su cabeza, -huh... ah?

-sujetando en sus manos uno que otro laurel de su corona los cuales habían caído, -ahora que lo recuerdo Marth tiene una de mis coronas...

-suspira sosegado.

* * *

-Ike idiota! porque me haces esto? -pregunto con los ojos casi llenos de lagrimas. (traten de imaginarse todo como anime... o como ud qieran! xD)

-Es para que te veas mejor. -continuo acomodando la corona de laureles del ángel.

-Pero no lo necesito! si siempre me veo bien! xD -argumento el príncipe para que le quitara la corona.

-Es para que te sientas mejor entonces. -le acomoda el cabello.

-Pero si me siento bien! -aclaro casi en tono infantil.

-Es para que escuches mejor. -menciono a esto Marth subió una ceja confuso mientras que el mercenario seguía peinandolo como si este fuera su hijo xD.

-Ike... deberías de dejar de leer cuentos de hadas... -esto con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Huh? pero de que hablas? y no te muevas! -regaño Ike en forma paternal a Marth quien no se dejaba de mover.  
-Huh... -suspira, -de... sabes que olvídalo..

-concluyo al ver que Ike no tenia ni idea de lo que le trato de decir, -ya nos podemos ir? -pregunto tratando de quitar las manos de Ike de su cabello donde ahora estaba la corona de laureles.

-Hmm creo que si... hmm te puedes parar de la silla... o quieres que te ayude?

-pregunto un tanto inocente mientras que veía a Marth con los ojos casi en llamas por lo estúpido de la pregunta a esto simplemente rió algo nervioso y ayudo al príncipe a levantarse para después empezar a caminar claro el ayudándolo.

-Ten cuidado! entendido!? -pidió Marth a Ike quien lo ayudaba a caminar sujetándolo del brazo.

-OK! ya no seas tan princeso quieres! ni que te fuera a pasar algo! -exclamo Ike ya un poco cansado de la actitud principesca arrogante del bello príncipe.

- #*! #$... -musito el peliazul menor viendo de reojo al mayor quien al parecer no le entendió lo que dijo.

* * *

-Huh... Zelda... -se acerca a ella, quien estaba sentada en la cama dando la espalda, -que pasa? ya llevas mas de 10 minutos en ese estado tétrico y oscuro sin decirme nada...

-hmm, -empieza a hojear un libro, -que acaso no tienes ninguna linea?

-pregunto sonando un tanto tonto. xD

-IDIOTA! -la princesa reacciono poniéndose de pie y usando su Din's Fire para quemar el libro a lo que Link lo lanza antes de que comenzara a quemarse.  
-Que rayos te pasa?

-Link... es que... yo... -se acerca a el... -YO TE QUIERO LINK!

-confeso la princesa ya al borde de las lagrimas, el rubio la miraba con un gesto confuso y una mano a la altura de su frente.

-Yo también te quiero Zel, pero era eso lo que me querías decir?

-a esto la castaña le rodó una gotita se sudor por su frente, no creía que el héroe fuera tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de lo que en realidad le quería decir.

-Mira Link... lo que me refiero... es que yo te quiero... pero de una manera diferente... y antes de que digas cualquier cosa.. déjame terminar de acuerdo?

-a esto el rubio solo asintió para que ella siguiera hablando, -yo te quiero... y quiero estar contigo siempre... pero se que eso es imposible, porque se que tu no me quieres de la misma manera, aun así querías que lo supieras...

-se hizo un breve silencio, a lo que Link se sobaba la cabeza con un gesto de suma confusión,

-y también quiero que sepas... -le toma las manos, -que apoyo tu relación con Pit...

-esto hizo que el rubio se sobresaltara viendo a la princesa con un gesto de aun mas confusión y con los ojos en blanco. Ni siquiera sabia que decir, -no te preocupes que ya veras que los demás también lo harán...

-sonríe divertida.

-QUE? PERO QUE ZANTS ESTAS DICIENDO?! huh.. Dios... eso sonó muy raro... mejor así... -aclara un poco su garganta,

-PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO? EH? AH?

-le reclamaba viéndose molesto y acercándose a Zelda mientras ella retrocedía le tenia un poco de miedo, pocas veces se miraba al rubio comportarse de esa manera, sin mencionar esos ataques que le daban de vez en cuando por una u otra tontería.

-Huh... que Pit & tu no tienen una relación secreta? o algo así...

-atino a decir nerviosa la princesa al igual que jugaba con sus dedos, el rubio suspiro pesadamente para después correr hacia una esquina a abrazar sus piernas a lo que una aura de color negro se aparecía a su alrededor con unas lineas de color azul en ella.

La princesa poso una mano en su frente viendo un poco confundida al rubio quien le daba la espalda pero se podía ver que con uno de sus dedos tocaba el piso en forma de juego por así llamarle.

-Link... lamento si te hice sentir mal... -hablo la hylian para comenzar a acercarse a el.

_-Pero que le pasa? si los gays son Ike & Marth! no Pit & Yo! o al menos que... NOO! o si? espera... NOOO! pero la verdad es que... NOO! eso no! _  
_-Huh... pero que idiota fui!_

* * *

-lo mas seguro es que el idiota de Link este con la princesa! ahh por Dios!

_-_se regaño a si mismo el ángel dando un golpecito en su frente & dicho esto el joven se fue volando hasta la habitación de la castaña.

* * *

-Link estas bien... -pregunto la hylian posando una mano sobre el hombro del rubio quien aun seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, -mira esta bien... sabes que yo soy una persona muy comprensiva y ademas liberal...

-decía la hylian acariciando la espalda de su amigo el cual solo tenia una expresión de suma confusión en su rostro.

-LINK! al fin te encontré! hah, por Dios.. creí que nunca lo haría.. sabes? esta Mansión es mucho mas grande de lo que parece... pero bueno... olvidemos eso... hehe

-se acerca a Link & Zelda, -huh.. ya lograron hablar?

-pregunto inocente el ángel, aunque al ver al rubio abrazando sus piernas y con esa aura a su alrededor hizo una expresión confusa.

-Pit... -se pone de pie, -yo te quería decir que cuentan con todo mi apoyo... -le toma de las manos a lo que el ángel se sobresalta por lo que le había dicho.

-Huh... de que hablas Zelda? como que "cuentan con todo mi apoyo" a que te refieres?

-Huh... mira ya no tienen que esconderlo mas... lo se todo... -sonríe, Pit levanta una ceja y hace una mueca rara.

-Pero de que... -fue interrumpido al escuchar que Master Hand junto con Crazy los estaba llamando a todos al patio trasero, estos de inmediato obedecieron ya que le tenían miedo a Master no era la misma mano tranquila y "cariñosa" cuando la desobedecían.

Link quien aun seguía en estado "depresivo" fue arrastrado por Pit al patio, ya todos reunidos ahí, hasta Marth quien llevaba puesta la corona de Pit siendo sujetado por Ike ya que aun seguía sin poder mantenerse en pie, tenia un cara de muy pocos amigos sus ojos estaban entre cerrados y podía jurarse que no quería estar ahí si no golpeando a Ike por haberle hecho usar esa corona que había formado una gran paranoia.

-Se puede saber para que nos reuniste aquí! -pidió saber Roy en un tono demandante cruzándose de brazos.

-No me hables así mocoso! -regaño Master al pelirrojo señalando con su dedo indice.

-Y SI QUIERO QUE? -le da una mirada desafiante a Master.

-Roy esta buscando que lo corran... -murmuro Mario a Sonic este asintió.

-PUES TE CORRO DE MI MANSIÓN! -esto provoco un gran "OHH" por la mayoría de los smashers.

&&& bueno bueno... hehe aquí termina! y si como ven tendrá 3 caps! ya casi lo tengo terminado! espero & les este gustando que vendrán muchas historias mas! claro que no me olvidare de las que tengo pendientes... cualquier error me lo hacen saber! que estén de lo mejor! Diosito los bendiga! sayonara! bye-bye :)

&& antes de irme... si quieren que esta historia se alargue haganmelo saber! :)

&& edite un poquito el cap! tenia uno qe otro error... & tal vez tenga mas de los cuales aun no me he dado cuenta! xD haha si es así díganme! :)


	3. Punto Final a la Corona de la Paranoia

Heheh... no me digan nada por el nombre del cap xD here i GoO! :) (ok pueden matarme por el nombre T.T)

-Huh.. creo que Master Hand te leyó la memoria... -musito el erizo al fontanero esto solo asintió.

-HuH? princeso de donde sacaste esos lentes?

-pregunto confuso Ike al otro peliazul al que estaba ayudando a mantenerse de pie, quien ahora usaba unos finos-lentes y tenia una expresión graciosa pero amenazante en su rostro de "no me hables, no te conozco".

-SHHH! SHHH! no me hables! no te conozco! sOoO bYe! xD -le dijo en voz casi inaudible sin siquiera verlo a la cara a esto el mercenario solo suspiro.

* * *

-Así que me vas a correr? bueno pues hazlo! se que no te atreves!

-reto mas que confiado Roy a Master Hand viendo a la mano de reojo con los brazos aun cruzados tratando de ocultar los nervios por lo estúpido que había sido al decir todo eso, sin embargo no pensaba doblegarse, si así era un chico difícil según las Manos xD. (hmm no se si me entendieron en lo ultimo pero me refiero a Master & Crazy Hand)

* * *

-Sin duda... Roy se quiere quedar sin casa...

-esa fue la voz de Bowser quien solo se sobaba la cabeza a la vez que comia unas palomitas junto con Ganondorf & Donkey Kong.

-Igual, a nadie le hace falta. xD -comento burlesco Wolf quien estaba cerca de estos.

* * *

-Mira perro es en serio! -advirtió seria Master al joven a quien de nueva cuenta volvió a señalarlo con su dedo indice.

-HUH? como se atreve a decirme perro! tonta mano subordinada!

-se defendió el chico al parecer ofendido por dicho insulto, a esto los smashers soltaron un "OMG" y otros un "WTF" la llamo tonta! & subordinada!.

* * *

-Huh... Link que te pasa? porque tan serio? -pregunto el ángel a su amigo quien estaba en estado enigmático por así decirse.

-Pit... tu... y... yo... Zelda... ella... cree... que...

-decía sin casi poder hablar el rubio con una mano sobre la otra las cuales las tenia a la altura de su pecho.

-Ah? que pasa?

* * *

-Hermano creo que no debiste haberlo llamado perro...

-Huh.. tu crees?

-Sii... aunque el chico no lo parezca es una persona... bueno si se puede llamar así..

-a esto Roy casi se lanza contra las manos de no ser que Fox & Peach lo sujetaban, -el caso es que no puedes correrlo...

-dicho esto todos los smashers soltaron un "WHAT" y otros un "OHHHHHH".

-Pero si ya estaba decidido! que se largue!

-argumento Lucas viendo con rabia a Roy quien lo vio confuso y con mueca de indignación e indiferencia.

-Pero que te pasa niño-imbécil-llorón-negado! (OK eso sonó FEO T.T) -ofendió el joven al menor de manera casi salvaje, el niño lo vio con odio.

-Ahora entiendo porque quiere que lo corra... -menciono un tanto desconcertado Red con Pikachu en sus brazos.

-Cielito... no deberías de llamarle así! es solo un niño! -regaño la princesa de Mushroom Kingdoom al joven a quien tenia sujetado del brazo igual que Fox.

-Pero el me odia! -se defendió de forma infantil haciendo puchero.

-Pero porque no puedo correrlo? Crazy me extraña mucho que seas tu quien me diga eso...

-Lo que pasa es que...

* * *

-Link que rayos pasa?! dime! quizás te pueda ayudar! soy tu amigo o no?

-esto ultimo ya con un poco de fastidio ya que el hylian no decía mas que puras tonterías.

-Huh... _como lo sospechaba! Zelda es una pervertida-morbosa! al igual que todos en la Mansión! ahh Dios! no se como es que sigo vivo en esta Mansión llena de gente tan pervertida y sobre todo de mal pensados!_ Pit...

-llamo al ángel con ojos compasivos, este al oírlo se sorprendió un poco al ver esa cara de idiota compasivo de Link, lo único que hizo fue reír nervioso para alejarse un poco de el ya sabia lo que estaba a punto de hacer..

-Huh... Link...

-Eres increíble! -se lanza contra a el para abrazarlo estilo anime, Pit solo se limito a suspirar ese rubio tenia cambios de personalidad muy drásticos,

-eres un gran amigo! podría decir que el mejor! ahh si eres mi mejor amigo! sii! yeaah!

-decía efusivo a la vez que seguía abrazándolo como si fuera un muñequito.

-Eh... Link... -el ángel tenia los ojos un tanto entre cerrados a lo efusivo que era el hylian.

-De acuerdo...

-lo suelta y se pone de pie para luego llevar una mano a su barbilla, -ahora lo siguiente...

-toma a Pit por los hombros este lo mira con una mueca de confusión.

-Ahora que? -pregunto al ver que el rubio tenia los ojitos brillantes y a su alrededor habían unas palabras escritas en japones.

* * *

-Huh... YA VISTE A ESE HERMOSO CHICO QUE ESTA CON IKE!

-señalo emocionada la joven Aran a Marth quien ahora por sus lentes parecía que no lo conocía. .-.

-Huh Sam... a quien?

-Huh... -.- a ese! -vuelve a señalarlo, pero al parecer Luigi no entendía nada.

-Que estas ciego? ese muchacho que esta con Ike! ya viste!? esos lentes! y la manera en la que esta sujeto de Ike, pareciera como si llevaran taaan bien...

-eso dicho con un gran énfasis & euforia,

-ahh claro falto mencionar esa preciosa corona de laureles que lleva puesta la cual se me hace muy conocida...

-dijo sospechando la caza-recompensas llevando una mano a su barbilla.

-Huh... pero Sam que ese no es Marth? y esa corona no es de Pit?

-HUH? QUE?

-alrededor de la joven apareció una aura negra con signos de confusión por alguna razón aparecían letras las cuales mas bien eran símbolos japoneses. n/n

* * *

-Hmmm... oye princesa no si ya te diste cuenta... pero Sammy no te ha dejado de ver... pareciera como si le gustaras.. eh jijiji

-molesto Ike a Marth burlándose de el, algo que Marth ignoro del todo con un simple "HMPH".

-Dije que no te conozco! sOo...

-SoOo, -imito en lo primero, -te suelto y te quedas tirado en el suelo como imbécil!.

-sentencio riendo malicioso al príncipe el cual al escuchar eso se encogió de hombros.

* * *

-Creo que esto ya no tiene sentido... ni siquiera se de que se trata esta historia...

-dijo Mario sentándose en el suelo junto a su erizo amigo.

-Huh... pero de que hablas? creí que...

-fue interrumpido el erizo al ver que Roy estaba en el puño de Crazy la cual lo apretaba como si fuese nada.

-por las esmeraldas del Chaos! Mario ya viste eso?

-Huh... -gira su cabeza para ver lo que Sonic veía desconcertado.

-OHH MAMA MÍA! LO VA A MATAR! -exclamo el fontanero sujetando fuertemente a Sonic quien lo veía un poco asustado.

-Mario... cálmate... me estas aho...

-decía tratando de calmarlo sujetando los brazos del héroe de Mushroom Kingdoom pero fue interrumpido por el mismo.

-NOS VA A APLASTAR A NUESTRO BAMBINO ROY! -grito paranoico a lo que Sonic se sobresalto.

-Pero eso no es nada estético.. -comento Snake sin mucho interés mientras plantaba unas minas en el jardín pero al tanto de la conversación.

* * *

-ESTO... ME DUELE! DÉJAME! SUÉLTAME! SUELTAME! AHHH!

-se quejaba Roy haciendo gestos de dolor de manera cómica, por esto Crazy reía como loca. Master la observaba un poco curioso y los smashers soltaron un "OHHH".

-Crazy... francamente no creo que este bien... terminaras por aplastarlo y eso no es nada estético... -argumento serena la mano apoyando en cierta manera a lo que dijo Snake.

-Eso fue lo que dijo Snake... -menciono divertido Diddy Kong comiendo una banana la cual compartía con Kirby.

* * *

-EHH? QUE? pero Link porque me dices todo esto?!

-cuestiono ofendida la princesa de Hyrule por lo que le había dicho al parecer su héroe el cual se encontraba frente a ella con expresión molesta y cruzando de brazos dando pequeños golpecitos al suelo con su pie izquierdo con Pit a su lado.

-Porque es la verdad! eres una pervertida morbosa mal pensada de lo peor!

-Pero.. Li...

-NO DIGAS NADA! no te quiero escuchar! aun así te perdono...

-pasa una mano por su fleco, -no soy rencoroso ni quiero serlo... ni me volveré rencoroso por tu morbosidad inquisitiva!

-Huh... "inquisitiva"? -se pregunto curioso Pit para si mismo con una mano en su cabeza.

-Pero Li.. yo...

-Yaa basta! se acabo! nos vemos Princesa Zelda.. o debería decir Princesa Morbosa!

-suspira y chasquea sus dedos. -ahora a lo siguiente... Pit vamonos!

-Huh... sii...

-acedio Pit sin mas, yendo con Link dejando a Zelda de rodillas con sus ojos en blanco por todo lo que le había dicho el hylian, una aura de confusión junto con preguntas (en japones ;P :) a su alrededor se hicieron presentes uno que otro smasher se dio cuenta de ello, pero no le presto atención alguna, estaban acostumbrados a lo que sea.

-Link... creeo que fuiste muy duro con la princesa... ella solo...

-Mira! -señala hacia donde están Marth & Ike ignorando por completo lo que le estaba diciendo el ángel, -ahí están! y esto comprueba lo que pensaba!

-toma a Pit por los hombros haciéndolo ver hacia donde se encontraban estos peliazules, -y ya viste? esta usando una de tus coronas! ahh.. debo admitir que Marth es lindo... xD

-el ángel lo vio un tanto raro por ese comentario a lo que el rubio tan solo rió divertido para si, para caminar hacia estos.

-ALGUIEN ME PUEDE AYUDAR!

-se seguía quejando el pelirrojo a quien ahora le hacían cosquillas... pero con un tenedor, la mayoría decía que era un tenedor muy bonito y fino, a lo que otros pensaban era en como rayos era que con un tenedor podría dar cosquillas cosa que estaban viendo con Roy quien no paraba de quejarse.

-Nunca pensé que un tenedor pudiera dar cosquillas... hmm aunque Roy parece disfrutarlo...

-musito Ike confuso viendo como a su amigo le hacían cosquillas con dicho objeto.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -grito de repente Marth viendo frente a el a Link que ahora traía puestos unos caros lentes negros de marca "SSB" y a Pit quien se preguntaba de donde rayos saco esos lentes ya que el nunca vio que se los pusiera. .-.

-Porque gritas como niña? ahh.. se me olvidaba que eras una! xD -se burlo el mercenario contagiando a los otros 2, por esto se gano que Marth le estirara el fleco.

-CÁLLATE IDIOTA! y Link... de donde sacaste esos lentes? -pregunto ignorando por completo lo de hace un momento, mientras que Ike tenia sus ojos en círculos le había dolido ese estirón de cabello, o mas bien de fleco.

-Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti princesa... -intercambiaron miradas de película por unos segundos siendo observado por sus otros 2 amigos.

-Eso no importa! Link diles porque estas aquí! -hablo Pit ya un tanto cansado de esa situación, -y por cierto Marth... dame mi corona quieres!

-extiende su mano frente al príncipe con un semblante no tan contento, -no se quien te crees para tomar las cosas de los demás sin su permiso! el que seas una princesa no te da derecho a hacerlo!

-regaño el ángel al príncipe el cual lo miraba con ojos compasivos al borde de las lagrimas nunca lo había tratado así en cambio Link & Ike reían a carcajadas.

-Ahh tonto! nunca me habías hablado así! pensé que tu por ser un ángel eras diferente! pero eres igual de salvaje que todos en esta Mansión!

-argumento el príncipe ocultando su mirada en su flequillo en estado casi enigmático,

-ademas eres un idiota! ya te lo había dicho que fue el imbécil de Ike quien me obligo a usarla!

-recordó al ángel quien ahora lo veía con ojos compasivos y dispuesto a pedir una disculpa por lo antes dicho.

-Oye rubio... -hablo Ike refiriéndose a Link, ignorando lo que pasaba entre Marth & Pit los cuales ahora estaban hablando con señas y con palabras de telenovela,

-no crees que deberíamos ayudar a Roy...

-sugirió viendo que ahora Roy lo estaban usando para probar una nueva poción que habían preparado Ganondorf & Bowser la cual parecía ser algo así como ácida. (ahhh pobre de nuestro Roy! porque le hago esto? U.u) T.T...

-Huh... -gira su cabeza para ver como el mercenario observaba la escena, abrió un poco mas sus ojos quitándose los lentes para ver mejor al peliazul, no pasaba nada "anormal" pero como aun tenia sus dudas de lo que pasaba entre ambos peliazules... pues lo malinterpreto todo...

-_A!h!h!h!h!h!h pero que significa esto?! ah? que acaso también quiere a Roy!? y le es infiel a Marthy con el! pero que le pasa a este subordinado de bandita en la frente?! xD que no sabe que una relación es de 2! no de 3 ni mucho menos de 4! -.- AHH!, _

-posa una mano en su cabello,

-_PERO ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ! Marthy-O se enterara de esto! no dejare que le mira aun mas la cara de idiota! pero... como se lo digo? seria muy feo que se lo dijera ahora que se ven que están tan bien... _

-les da una mirada fugaz a sus amigos los cuales según el estaban "felizmente felices,

-_huh... no puedo... si le digo... rompería el pobre corazoncito azul de Marthy... y con eso que es un príncipe... de seguro... _

-Link seguía con su pelea mental la cual cada vez se tornaba mas y mas difícil, no sabia que hacer al respecto por la situación en la que se encontraba la cual estaba totalmente errónea a lo que el pensaba.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Ike lo llevaba mirando ya mas de 5 minutos con los ojos entre cerrados al ver la cara de idiota que tenia.

-Huh... esto es... increíble... -se limito a decir irónico el mercenario para suspirar un tanto sosegado.

-Y asi fue como paso todo... de verdad... lamento haberte dicho esas cosas tan feas Marth...

-se disculpo amablemente el ángel terminado de contarle "algo" a su principesco amigo el cual ahora casi estaba a punto de "llorar" por tan "trágica" historia, tenia una mano a la altura de su boca ya que la otra estaba sujeto a Ike.

-Ahh... Pit...

-posa una mano en el cabello de su angelical amigo,

-no te preocupes por nada... no hay nada por lo que te tengas que disculpar mi angelical amigo... entiendo... el pasar tanto tiempo con Link, hace que cualquiera se vuelva paranoico y hmm... espera... a que viene Link a todo esto?

-Huh bueno.. es...

-Olvídalo! hehe a pesar de lo neurótico o paranoico que pueda llegar a ser...

-mira hacia Link quien aun seguía en estado fugaz, -es una buena persona...

-sonríe con empatia a lo que Pit hace lo mismo.

* * *

-Pobre Roy... creo que esta vez las manos exageraron un poco...

-comento Lucario desconcertado viendo lo que le hacían al pobre de Roy quien lloraba a mares, literalmente claro.

-Hmm si tienes razón... creo que se ha de estar arrepintiendo de haber retado a Master Hand...

-menciono Metha Knight viendo un tanto asombrado al que era el centro de atención para la mayoría osea el pobre de Roy.

El cual ahora lo tenían en una camilla de hospital atado con unas cuerdas metálicas, tenia una mueca así como "Fear-Xtreme" en su rostro, ahí también se encontraba Dr. Mario con su muy conocida tabla café viendo un la escena como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo.

-Bien... ya esta bien atado...

-afirmo Master ajustando de sobremanera las cuerdas provocando que Roy se quejara un poco.  
-Ahora que? -quiso saber inquieta Crazy mientras que se movía desesperada.

-SE LOS SUPLICO DÉJENME YA!

-suplico Roy de manera serena para no dejar ver todo el miedo que sentía, a la vez que miraba que Crazy ahora sujetaba una inyección de tamaño anormal-mente grande, ademas de que Master tenia un bisturí el cual se miraba muy decidido a usar, sin mencionar que Dr. Mario hizo aparecer un virus enorme el cual cambiaba de color.

Eso por alguna razón hizo que se le helara la sangre, sus ojos en blanco al igual que estaban dando vueltas.

Algunos smashers miraban emocionados el show por ejemplo: Bowser, Ganondorf, Lucas quien hasta incluso estaba grabando todo con su celular, Wario, Wolf, King DeDeDe por mencionar algunos, ya que los otros estaban en otros de sus asuntos por ejemplo: Snake aun estaba plantando minas y todo ese tipo de cosas en el patio las cuales a veces le explotaban por el echo de que el muy idiota las activaba mientras que se encontraba cerca T.T.

Zelda quien estaba en un estado de shock-depressivo por todo lo que le dijo su héroe, aun esa aura estaba a su alrededor solo que ahora ella estaba en posición fetal mientras que Peach & Fox trataban de hacerla reaccionar dándole uno que otro golpe pero simplemente no reaccionaba T.T.

Red estaba ya un tanto fastidiado porque los pokemons no lo dejaban en paz incluyendo a Toon-Link que había intercambiado su gorrito verde con su ya muy conocida gorra, falta mencionar que también alimento a Pikachu con su extraña comida que compra en el mar la cual le había causando ataques electro-neuróticos al pobre pokemonsito, no paraba de atacar a Red T.T.

* * *

Mario estaba prácticamente ahorcando a Sonic y no paraba de decir cosas como: "mamma mía!", "ROY SE NOS MUERE", "mamma mía", "NO PUEDE SER, NOS VAN A MATAR A NUESTRO BAMBINO ROY", entre otras mas, el erizo ya no sabia que hacer para calmarlo.

Falco se encontraba meditando con Metha-Knight & ahora también Lucario un tanto alejado de los demás.

-Hmm... -reacciona y lleva una mano a su barbilla, -en que estábamos Pit?

-pregunto Marth viendo que por unos momentos se habían quedado algo así como paralizados.-.

-Huh... -pone expresión pensativa, -ahh! ya lo recuerdo... en que dijiste que no importara todo lo paranoico o neurótico que pudiera llegar a ser Link, que era una buena persona. -recordó sonriente el ángel al príncipe el cual ahora había subido una ceja y miraba a Link el cual aun seguía en estado enigmático.

-Ahh... sii... -suspira pesado, -ahh... sii Pit te quería preguntar una cosa... o mas bien varias cosas...

-dijo el joven ahora mirándolo.

-Huh... de acuerdo... de que se trata? -pidió saber amable el ángel.

_-AHHHHHHHHHHHH! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ESO ES LO QUE HARÉ!_

-chasquea sus dedos obteniendo así la atención de sus 3 amigos, -Pit sujeta a Marth ahora!

-Eh... pero Li... -no termino ya que Link lo tomo y lo aventó hacia el, el príncipe se quejo un poco para después acomodarse con el ángel, aunque tal vez le costaría un poco mas de trabajo por la estatura del otro.

-Que vas hacer ahora idiota? -exclamo Marth un tanto molesto y sujetándose de su ángel amigo.

-Tranquilo princeso Marthy-O, -posa una mano en su hombro, -que lo hago por tu bien.

-a esto ultimo el príncipe tanto como el y el mercenario lo vieron raro y subiendo una de sus cejas, no entendían para nada de lo que hablaba el bonito joven rubio proveniente de Hyrule el cual era un kokiri al principio, pero que después se revelo que en verdad era un Hylian al cual una madr... hmm creo que lo dejamos hasta ahí.

La autora tiene uno que otro ataque de... OK YA BASTA! T.T

-Pero de que Bowsers hablas... AHH! eso sonó degradantemente horrible!

-argumento el príncipe con una expresión "rara" en su rostro, sus amigos lo miraron raro,

-digo... pero de que demonios hablas? -pidió saber ahora en un tono mas serio que el de hace un momento el cual fue un tanto infantil.

-Mira... es que... se que tal vez es difícil... pero... tengo que decirte... en verdad... mira... es que...

_-AHHHHHHHHHHH! aun no dice nada & Ike ya lo esta matando violentamente y sobre todo salvajamente con esa mirada! por Dios que haremos? _

-decía en sus pensamientos el ángel dando una fugaz mirada de "horror" puro hacia el mercenario el que en verdad solo miraba al rubio un poco raro ya que no había dicho nada aun, pero de lo asustado que estaba ya se estaba imaginando cosas.

El príncipe de Atlea por su parte tenia una mueca de fastidio en su rostro tenia sus ojos entre cerrados.

-Link, -pone una mano en su hombro, a esto el rubio se sobresalta abriendo sus ojos por completo a la vez que sentía un escalofrió recorrele todo el cuerpo, -ya déjate de dramas! dime que rayos te pasa!

-pidió saber ya mostrándose un tanto harto de esa situación la cual no entendía en lo absoluto, sin embargo el rubio no paraba de mal pensar las cosas de lo que pasaba.

-Ahh! esto es abu...

-mira hacia donde esta Roy sacando al ángel de sus pensamientos sobre los "instintos criminales altamente peligrosos del mercenario" este hizo una mueca de confusión al ver lo que le hacia el lindo pelirrojo.

-ESO NO ESTA BIEN! VAN A MATAR A ROY! NO LO PODEMOS PERMITIR! PIT! VAMOS! -inquirió el peliazul sonando mas como una orden al ver lo que le hacían a su amigo.

-NO TE PUEDES IR MARTH! -esa era la voz de Link pidiéndole al joven que no se fuera a la vez que lo tomo del brazo,

-lo que tengo que decirle a Ike tiene que ver mucho contigo, así que lo mejor es que se queden...

-esto fue dicho de una manera tan seria & decidida que el príncipe solo asintió para después ver al rubio un tanto extrañado de lo serio que estaba siendo.

-De acuerdo... ahora si, habla...

-apresuro de nueva cuenta el mercenario a su amigo el cual ahora tenia un semblante seguro & decidió al contrario de Pit que estaba mas que nervioso y lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí, antes de alguien saliera herido.

-Quiero decirles que estoy de acuerdo con su relación... digo que estamos de acuerdo con su relación y queremos que sepan que los apoyamos en todo, verdad Pit?

-esto dejo a ambos peliazules mas que confundidos vieron al rubio con los ojos mas que abiertos sin mencionar la expresión de suma confusión que tenían sus rostros.

Pit solo pensaba en que pasaría ahora ya que no sabia que hacer, por una parte pensaba en negarlo todo y decir que no sabia de que rayos hablaba, pero sabia que eso no estaba pero para nada bien.

Link era su mejor amigo y por nada del mundo le haría algo así, aunque en esos momentos lo estaba pensando seriamente en hacerlo.

-Hahah! -soltó una carcajada irónica el príncipe para después comenzar a hablar,

-haber... mi querido rubio... -pone una mano en el hombro del mencionado,

-me podrías decir de que demonios estas hablando? como que apoyas "nuestra relación"?

-exclamo mas que arrogante viendo a Link con una mueca un tanto molesta en su rostro a lo que el héroe se extraño.

-Espero por tu bien que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

-sentencio de manera inquisitiva Ike al rubio quien al escuchar sintió que le tierra se lo tragaba y en si era lo que quería en esos momentos.

Conocía al mercenario y sabia que ese tono de voz era mas que serio y para nada divertido ni mucho menos en broma.

Pit sentía que se desmayaba del miedo de que sus hermosas alas fueran a ser arrancadas en caso de que las cosas se pusieran peor.

-_Huh... AHHHHHHHHHHH! DIOS QUE VOY A HACER?! SOLO HAY 2 OPCIONES! 1 que no lo quieren aceptar, cosa que entendería porque me imagino que no ha de ser fácil que te enamores de "un mejor amigo o en este caso de 2 mejores amigos" y la segunda opción la cual creo que es la mas probable... que NO SON PAREJA! NI MUCHO MENOS QUE SON GAYS! AHHHHHHHH! peor que voy a hacer ahora?! Ike me va a matar! y no literalmente! no! no! me va matar en todos los sentidos posibles si es que eso es posible! que voy a hacer?_

-los pensamientos del rubio lo estaban atacando de una & mil formas en pensar que diría ahora para no salir lastimado, sobre todo por parte Ike el cual era muy conocido como se ponía cuando lo molestaban, si podía ser la persona mas amable del & graciosa del todo el mundo entero pero cuando se molestaba era como si se volviera la persona mas cínica & fría del mismo.

Muchos decían que tenia bipolaridad grave ya que cambiaba en lo absoluto su forma de ser, era esa una de las razones por las cuales nadie le molestaba.

-Link habla! de que relación hablabas?

-esa era la voz de Marth apresurando ahora al rubio quien estaba incluso temblando del miedo de ser golpeado salvajemente por Ike quien lo miraba con una mirada asesina y de forma tan penetrante que hasta se podría quebrar un vaso.

-_AAHHHHHHHH! AL DEMONIO! LO DIRÉ! NO SOY UN COBARDE! huh... de acuerdo... si lo soy... pero solo un poco... PERO NO ME DOBLEGARE ANTE NADIE! NO POR NADA TENGO LA TRIFORCE OF COURAGE! bueno creo que si es por algo... pero no lo explicare ahora... pero y si me mata? que rayos! no me importa! bueno... si me importa porque si muero... yo... ya! lo diré! _

-suspiro, fue un gran y largo suspiro, se acomodo su fleco y su mirada cambio a una que mostraba sobre todo valentía.

Pit trato de calmarse y se puso sereno y se preparo para lo que venia.

-Lo que pasa, es que escuche una de sus tantas discusiones pero esta "discusión" fue bastante diferente...

-De seguro fue cuando el idiota de Ike me obligo a ponerme la corona! argh! ese estúpido subordinado de bandita en la frente! es un imbécil!

-Marth le dedico una fugaz mirada de rabia a Ike quien escuchaba detenidamente a todo lo que hylian decía.

-Y bueno escuche lo suficiente como para pensar que entre ustedes 2 había algo mas que una simple amistad, entienden, Pit & yo hicimos nuestras conclusiones..

-_QUE DIJO? acaso escuche bien!? dijo Pit & yo hicimos nuestras conclusiones!? pero como se le ocurre! es un idiota! no... no, no es un idiota... es un imbécil-idiota!_

-esos eran sin duda los pensamientos del ángel el cual estaba asustado por lo que el mayor de los peliazules fuera a hacerle.

Marth estaba con una aura negra y con una mueca de confusión en su rostro que solo le limitaba a ver al rubio de forma curiosa, ya había entendido a lo que refería e incluso sintió un gran miedo de que eso fuera a hacer cierto cosa que nunca pasaría.

Ike por su parte estaba con una mueca al parecer molesta había entendido a lo que el hylian se refería y lo único que quería en esos momentos era...  
-ERES UN IMBECIL!

-toma al rubio de manera brusca por los brazos, -como demonios se te ocurre pensar en algo así! estúpido morboso mal pensado!

-Ike jaloneaba a Link como si este fuese un peluche, el hylian tenia sus ojos dando vueltas tratando de pensar en algo para que el pelizul lo dejara en paz.

-Huh... pobre Link... -se lamento el ángel viendo como jaloneaban a su querido amigo.

-Se lo merece por andar de mal pensado.

-mascullo arrogante Marth desviando la mirada del lugar, Pit se limito a suspirar.

* * *

-NO PUEDE SER! SONIC! -lo toma por los hombros, -TENEMOS QUE SALVAR A NUESTRO ROY! ANTES DE QUE NO QUEDE NADA DE EL!

-exclamo Mario viendo como aun seguían experimentado con el pobre pelirrojo el cual ahora parecía estar en estado enigmático y sombrío.

-Lo se! pero que supones que hagamos?

-pregunto el erizo viendo hacia donde estaba su amigo.

-Sonoc idiota no preguntes y solo sígueme! -le ordeno el héroe de Mushroom Kingdoom a su erizo amigo el cual solo se limito a suspirar.

-Antes que nada.. mi nombres SONIC!

-corrigió el erizo un poco ofendido cruzado de brazos desviando la mirada con un puchero en su lindo rostro.

-Bahh! ya no importa! fue un error le pasa a cualquiera! -se defendió el fontanero.

-Huh... eso es cierto...

-De acuerdo Sony! vamos!

-se lo lleva del brazo corriendo hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su amigo.

-ES SONIC! SONIC! -se quejaba el erizo cosa que fue totalmente ignorada por su fontanero amigo.

* * *

-Ya viste? parece estar muerta... no se ha movido nada...

-argumento la princesa Peach quien estaba de rodillas tratando de hacer reaccionar a su amiga la cual aun seguía en su misma posición de hace unos momentos.

-Sii... que podremos hacer para que reaccione? tienes alguna idea?

-pregunto Fox a la rubia la cual solo levanto sus hombros y tenia una expresión de "No Se" a esto el zorro poso una mano en su barbilla al parecer tenia una idea. -creo saber que podemos hacer...

-De verdad? -cuestiono emocionada la rubia, moviendo a su amiga.

-Siiip!

* * *

-IKE! POR FAVOR DÉJAME EN PAZ! YA TE EXPLIQUE! -decía el rubio tratando de hacer que Ike lo soltara ya que parecía nunca querer hacerlo. LO SIENTO! MAL INTERPRETE LAS COSAS! ESO LE PASA A CUALQUIERA!

-a esto hizo el mercenario se detuvo un poco, viendo a Link de manera sutil para acercarse a el a esto el héroe sintió helarse, poso sus manos por las del mercenario para tratar de alejarlo.

Pit miraba la escena y no sabia si intervenir o no, Marth solo los miraba un tanto fastidiado de esa tonta situación.

-Huh... Ike... que te pasa... no me mires así... me da un poco de miedo sabes?

-No me digas? -cuestiono sarcástico viendo a Link con una mirada en pocas palabras aterradora, hipotéticamente hablando? xD

-YA BASTA! HE DICHO QUE ME DEJEN EN PAZ!

-ese grito capto la atención de todos los presentes, incluso de Zelda quien había reaccionado de su estado emo-depresivo, sin duda alguna esa era la voz de Roy.

El joven se había cansando de decir que lo dejaran en paz y se había molestado mucho de que TODOS lo ignoraran. Lo que ahora pasaba si que era un algo increíble!

Alrededor de Roy una aura de rayos color dorada empezó a formarse, su ceño se frunció al de uno ya molesto & valiente.

Su cabello comenzó a tornarse dorado a la vez que se sus ojos tomaban un color algo así como verde-turquesas, (OHHH! les recuerda a algo? a mi si! haha xD), todos miraban muy emocionados la escena, bueno la mayoría. En un abrir & cerrar de ojos, Roy de deshizo de las cadenas de las cuales estaba amarrado.

-ROY IDIOTA! ESTO NO ES DRAGON BALL! ASÍ QUE YA BASTA O TORIYAMA TE DEMANDARA! -.-

-esa fue sin duda la voz de Marth quien regañaba al pelirrojo el cual estaba de pie viendo a Master & Crazy e incluso a Dr. Mario molesto por todo lo que le habían hecho.

-Huh... -se levanta de manera automática del suelo, -alguien dijo DRAGON BALL! GOKU! VEGETA! DONDE ESTAN!

-la princesa de Hyrule se dispuso a correr como loca por el lugar al escuchar los nombres de 2 se sus personajes favoritos de anime, cabía mencionar que Zelda era otaku.

-Detente Zelda! es Roy!

-decía Fox sujetando a la princesa para que no corriera como loca a hacer un escándalo, esta hacia caso omiso, tenia corazones a su alrededor sin mencionar que sus ojos en esos momentos eran 2 de ellos.

-YA ME HARTE! -se produjo un estruendo bastante fuerte, haciendo que todos se juntaran y que volvieran a la normalidad en el caso de Zelda quien estaba como maniática hace unos segundos, Roy quien se había transformado en super saiyajin! & por ultimo Marth quien ya podía mantenerse en pie por si mismo.

En fin, todos ahora se encontraban asustados viendo a Master Hand incluso Crazy se había alejado un poco de ella, ya que no estaba para nada contenta tenia una aura rojiza & en partes negras a su alrededor, era una escalofriante mano enojada.

-Hermano que pasa? tranquilízate... -pidió Crazy a su hermano, esto sorprendió a todos, Crazy pidiéndole a Master que se tranquilizara? no debería ser al contrario?

-Huh... lo siento... -suspira, -creo que me altere un poco... pero bueno... ahora si hay que concluir con todas las idioteces, estupideces, imbecileces... huh... esperen creo que esa palabra no existe... -

a estos los smashers miraban con un gesto de confusión y soltaron un simple OHh, -pero sobre todo... hay que concluir con todos los estúpidos malentendidos,

-a eso Link, Pit & Zelda abrieron sus ojos de par en par, Link se abrazo a Pit como si fuera un peluche, el ángel se quejaba ya que no lo dejaba respirar.

Por su parte Zelda trato de mantener la calma aunque le costo un poco de trabajo..

-Porque no creean que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa en esta Mansión, la cual por cierto es mía, -sonríe burlonamente,

-se que a causa de una tonta y sobre todo irrelevante corona de laureles,

_-AHHHH PERO QUE SE CREE! como le llama tonta e irrelevantes a mi corona! estúpida mano subordinada! _

-Se han causado uno que otro malentendido, cosa que no esta del todo bien, me entienden?

-todos asintieron con la cabeza de forma positiva, -así que tenemos que arreglar esto para que esta historia concluya entendido? -asienten de nuevo.

-No hay nada que aclarar, todo esta aclarado. -informo Ike viendo a Link con mirada incrimiatoriamenteassesina xD a esto el rubio se escondió en un nervioso Pit.

-Pero de que hablas Ike?

-El idiota de Link ya me contó lo que paso, así que no hay necesidad de aclarar nada y que esta historia puede terminar de una vez, sin necesidad de aclararle nada a nadie, de igual manera siempre piensan lo que quieren o no?

-eso fue una pregunta para los smashers a lo cual algunos contestaron "si" y otros "no", en fin lo que decía Ike era cierto, el hecho de Master aclarara lo que había pasado con la corona no servirá de mucho ya que igual manera muchos pensaban que las relaciones de estos "amigos" eran mas que solo de "amistad".

-Ike tiene razón bro, lo mejor sera que lo dejemos así, el "aclarar" eso no servirá mucho en la mente de estos morbosos-malpensados.

-a esto algunos fruncieron el ceño, no todos eran mal-pensados o si?

-OYE! -se quejaron algunos en tono demandante.

-Hmmm yo creo que lo mejor sera que esta historia termine ya... la autora de seguro esta cansado por estar escribiendo a estas horas... así que así termina esto! ESTO ES EL FIN DE LA CORONA DE LA PARANOIA!

-concluyo sin mas el rubio, haciendo que mas de una lo mirara con gesto de confusión.

-Pero Link... -replico Luigi acercándose a el quien aun seguía aferrado a Pit y escondiéndose de Ike.

-SIN REPLICAS MI HERMANO LUIGI! ESTO TERMINA AHORA! ADIOS! BYE-BYE! SAYONARA! CHAO! VAMOS YA! SE ACABO!

FIN

Hmm hehe... y se acabo! xD lo se tal vez no les guste el final estuvo algo paranoico o no? haha bueno en fin, lo se me tarde muchísimo en subir pero apenas hoy termine este cap ya que tengo mas historias pendientes muchas de ellas no son para Fanfiction.

Sin mas los dejo, y espero y les guste este cap y que digan que les pareció, como saben no acepto insultos... en fin siéntanse libres se que si quieren darme alguna idea para algunas de mis historias y les dejo en claro que no importa el genero! me gusta de todo! hehe nos vemos Dios los bendiga!:)


End file.
